


Sweet dreams

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Age Difference, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt is Dumbledore's son, Omega Newt Scamander, Sad Newt Scamander, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Teenage Newt Scamander, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Shhh, mein kleiner Fuchs.” He whispered to the teen.“Is that German?” Looking up from Newt Grindelwald sneered at him “So when do I get my money?”





	1. Chapter 1

Newt realised early on that his father didn’t like him, the alpha would do his best to avoid him as much as his could. When his mother and his brother weren’t around his father would lash out at Newt. But as Newt got older he learnt how kept out of his father’s way when he got mad he would just leave the house for a few hours. Then he started at Hogwarts he let out a deep breath he felt like he could relax first the first time.

But that all ended when he took the blame for something someone else did, his father arrived at Hogwarts his face blink something Newt knew meant he was in trouble. The headmaster and professor Dumbledore stood there when Newt’s father arrived “We don’t believe your son had a hand in it, from what other students have to us Newt tried to spot it, but with Leta Lestrange saying Newt released the creature and your son not saying anything we have no choice but to expel him.” The headmaster tells him, a hand rested on the omega’s shoulder and squeezed his shoulder tightly enough that Newt whimpered. “It’s only temporary Mr Scamander only for the rest of this term.”   
“I see, is this other child hurt?”   
“Couple of scratches on his arm, nothing life-threatening,” Dumbledore tells him, he saw the fearful look on Newt’s face. The boy had told him of his father treatment and the professor worries for his young student.   
“Well that’s a relief, but I am afraid I will not be sending Newton back to Hogwarts his mother and I are sending him to Durmstrang.” Newt’s eyes widen and he turned to face his father, it was clear that this was news to the boy.   
“Mr Scamander I promise you that isn’t necessary...”  
“No our minds are made up; a friend was coming to pick him up at the being of the holidays.”   
“No dad pleases...” The alpha growled and Newt whimpered looking down at his hands.   
“Let’s go Newt.” 

Dumbledore grabbed Newt’s father by the wrist before he could turn to leave “That is no place for omega like Newt.” Pulling his hand away Mr Scamander snarled as he looked at those blue eyes.  
“Should have figured it was you.” He said coldly, his hand tighten around Newt’s wrist as he dragged him close. “You should have claimed your bastard when you had the chance.” He hisses and then turned and walked through the fireplace dragging the fearful omega with him. Turning around Dumbledore looked at the Headmaster who sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“You can’t let him send him there, they will eat him alive!”   
“What choice do I have, if there is already a place for him then...”  
“Check please just check to see if he is telling the truth.” 

Once Newt was home his father dragged him up to the boy’s room and threw him inside, the omega feel short of the bed and curled up on his side as his father started to remove his belt. “Albus bloody Dumbledore I should have figured it was him. Your mother was smitten with him she would have turned herself into a toad for the man.” He sneered at the boy as he walked into the room.   
“D-Dad...” Newt whimpered, there was a flash of silver and crack in against his skin, Newt screamed and curled up into a tighter ball.   
“I’m not your dad.” He hissed, as he continued to lay into the omega until the alpha tired out. He then later locked the omega in the room and left to call his friend.

Stepping through the fireplace the newcomer looked at Scamander “You’re changing our plans.” The man said, he didn’t seem happy and Mr Scamander started to wonder if he is jumping the gun a bit.   
“Sorry I just found an opening, he was expelled from school and his mother is away. It’s really perfect timing for you to take him.” The blonde alpha hummed as he took the drink that offered to him, he took a sip and sighed at the nice burn and sighed.   
“Show me my future omega.” He tells him, Scamander took up the stairs   
“You know I finely found out who the swine that my wife whored herself out to that produced brat.” He sneered, the blonde alpha hummed waiting for the man to continue.   
“Dumbledore, can you believe it. I always thought he preferred male omegas.” He turned on the stairs and looked down at the blonde. “So you know Dumbledore, Gellert?”   
“I might have heard of him.” Scamander huffed as he turned around leaving Grindelwald to smirk.

Once at Newt’s door, Grindelwald frowned when he could smell blood coming from the locked door. “What did you do?” He asked, his voice was voided of emotion as the dark-haired man blinked at him and frowned as he stood there with his hand on the door handle. “Well, you see he isn’t my son.” He tells Grindelwald “And because of my wife...”  
“Open the door.” He growled, Scamander flinched at the tone as he unlocked the door and stepped said to show the small framed omega lying on the floor he left him. There was a pool of blood on the floor around the boy and he could see dark bruises on his skin and cuts from where the belt split the skin. Grindelwald walks over and kneels by the teen and he gently turned Newt onto his getting a pitiful moan out of him. Grindelwald has seen Newt in his visions when the boy is older but he there by his side throughout it all. But he had also seen in another vision if Dumbledore took Newt under his wing it would mean Grindelwald’s downfall. Newt opens his eyes and looked up at the blonde and whimpered.   
“Shhh, mein kleiner Fuchs.” He whispered to the teen.   
“Is that German?” Looking up from Newt Grindelwald sneered at him “So when do I get my money?” He asked.   
“We were under the agreement that this omega would come to me in intact?” He asked   
“I haven’t touched him like that I only...” Grindelwald snarled and flicked his wrists at the man flew across the room. 

Standing back up the blonde alpha snarled as he walked up to Scamander “When I came to you 6 months ago it was under the agreement that your omega son was to come to be untouched that just didn’t mean his purity but everything!” He spat as he took out his wand and pressed the tip under his chin. “I’m going to take Newt with me and you are going to explain to your wife when she gets back what you did.”   
“Like hell, I’m going to tell her!” He hisses, Grindelwald shocks him until he passes out before he turns back to Newt. 

He used his wand to healed Newt’s wounds and then picked him up and held him close, the omega whimpered in his arms as he turned his face into the alpha’s chest. “Come on my little Fuchs let’s go.” He whispered as he turned to leave.  
“Alpha.” Newt moan weakly, the alpha smiled as he walked down the stairs just in time to the green flames of the fireplace. Grindelwald decided to apparate before he could be caught with his omega.


	2. Chapter 2

When Newt woke up it’s with a groan, he heard voices but he was unsure what they were saying all he knows is that they were too loud. Newt opens his eye and he could see two men by the fireplace “Alpha.” Newt whimpered, the blonde turned to the teen and walks over to him and sits on the bed and runs his fingers through the red hair and watched as the omega nuzzles his hand.   
“Shhh just rest my little Fuchs.” Once he was sure Newt was asleep again he stood up and walked over to the healer. 

The healer stood there watching the Dark Lord comfort the omega, “My lord...” Grindelwald turned to look at him as he left Newt to sleep “He will need to drink these potions, the wounds have healed but I’m worried that his core seems to be a little low.” Grindelwald raised an eye brown, that wasn’t how he saw Newt in his visions.  
“Are they being blocked?” He asked   
“I think do, some schools put blocks on their more powerful students, especially omegas.”   
“Why I am not surprised.” The blonde alpha hissed “Can you remove them?” He asked   
“No not my area.” The dark wizard raised an eyebrow at him “I mean to say if I do it someone who isn’t trained in that area I could end up hurting him, you will need a trained wizard or goblin to do that.”   
“Find me one and quickly.” He tells them, the Healer nodded and left to go and do just that, leaving Grindelwald to go back to his omega, he climbs onto the bed and watches in amazement as Newt rolls over and curls up against him.

This was going better than Grindelwald hoped for thanks to older Scamander beating his son it meant that omega instinct was searching for better alpha. If Grindelwald plays his cards right Newt will be loyal to him no matter what the alpha does. He ran his fingers through Newt’s hair looking down at the 16-year-old face and ran his fingers down his nose and watched the freckled nose wrinkle sweetly. He figured there will be some question once the omega woke up fully and he understood Newt will be wary of him for a while but Grindelwald expected that. “Shhh.” He whispered as he kissed the top of the omega’s head as Newt whimpered.

The next day...  
Newt frowned as he pushed himself up as he rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room, he realised he wasn’t home any more. Then he remembered what happen and the smell of another alpha it was comforting, the door to the room open and in walked the white-blonde hair alpha carrying a tray. “Ah there is my little Fuchs.” He smiled “I am glad to see you awake, you had me so worried.” He tells him as walked over to the bed placing the tray on the omega’s lap.   
“Thank you.” Newt says quietly as he looked down at the food “It was just porridge with berries and a cup of hot cocoa.”   
“Eat what you can; the potions you have taken can sometimes make people feel queasy.”   
“It smells wonderful thank you alpha.” Grindelwald smile grew as he sits on the edge and watches the redhead start to eat. 

After eating half of his porridge Newt looked back at the man “Where am I?” He asked the alpha took the tray away letting Newt have the cup of cocoa, after setting the tray down the alpha returned to the omega.   
“You are in my home Nurmengard Castle; it’s the safest place for you my little Fuchs.” He smiled; Newt tilted his head as the man called him his little fox again.  
“Is what he said true? That my father isn’t my father?” The Dark wizard was shocked that Newt remembered what was said.   
“Yes.”   
“That is why he hated me.” The omega said as he looked down at his drink, he didn’t want to cry or think about it the man beat him with an inch of his life and sold him.   
“You should know I didn’t pay him for you.” Newt looked up at him and frowned   
“You didn’t?” He asked softly, Grindelwald reached out and cupped his cheek as Newt nuzzled the large hand.   
“No after the state he left you in I left him to rot, I would never hurt omega like that.” 

Newt closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of the alpha’s hand on his skin and made a purring noise that shocked him. He looked back up at him with wide-eyed as he felt his cheeks turned bright red “Oh don’t be embarrassed it’s a natural reaction.” Still, Newt cheeks burned something the Dark wizard wants to see more of. “Now there is something we must talk about, one did you know your school placed a block on your core?” Newt’s eyes widen as he looked at the alpha in disbelief.   
“A block? W-Why would they do that?” He asked   
“Strong cored omegas are harder to control at a young age if there is a block on their core they can slowly adjust it as times goes on until the omega is of age.” Grindelwald tells him “But my worry is darling that no one had been adjusting yours.” Newt frowned deepen.   
“How would it make you feel?” He asked   
“Tired, weak and it sometimes feels like you on your last legs making you weaker than you are.” There was a moment as Newt let his information sink before he looked back up at the miss-match eyes of the alpha.   
“How do we remove it?”   
“The expert says there are two ways, one we take you to the Goblins and they remove it or you mate with alpha, the bond between the alpha and the omega will be strong enough to break the bond.” 

Newt gave him a blank stare and then rose a signal eyebrow at him “Is that so alpha?” He asked, Grindelwald chuckled at the omega and smiled at him as he kissed the top of his head causing another purr to leave Newt’s throat.   
“I’m not going to force you to mate with me my little Fuchs, only when you are ready to belong to me shall we bond.” Newt sighed as he leans back against the fluffy pillows.   
“Can I be allowed to finish my education?”   
“What kind of alpha do you take me for?” He asked with a smile.   
“A type of alpha who will take an omega he more or less kidnaps to a prison in the middle of nowhere and calls it a safe place for him.” The Dark wizard blinks at him in shock; his meek omega had sassy and will talk back to him…perfect…he thinks.   
“Oh, my darling Fuchs you are the only Omega for me.”


End file.
